Mended Dreams
by lamuexte
Summary: The sequel to 'Dying Flower'. Xibalba continues on with his story, which just seems to grow more twisted and different as he goes on.
1. Chapter 1

It happened when he was far too young.

His mother was known by every god and goddess, for she was the most beloved and caring of them all. Her kind nature and sweet smile was to be remembered for eons, and she was known as the greatest ruler of the Blessed in the history of the gods.

Carissimmi was known as one of the most innocent goddesses – she was perfect to most gods, and was wanted by all.

But then Saevis snatched her up with false intentions, and her innocence was forever gone.

He treated her like the lady she was, giving her respect, and looked as if he truly did care for her. Then, she got pregnant with a baby girl.

At that, the lord of the Forgotten was pissed. He wanted a song – he'd scream at her in the late hours of the evening about how she had screwed everything up.

That was when she knew she had married the wrong man.

Saevis turned his back to Ancora – a young goddess who just wanted to please her father. Carissimmi would be there whenever her daughter was turned away, arms open and gaze warm.

She'd listen to her daughter's stories for hours, letting her play during the day and giving her soft dreams during the night.

Then Saevis demanded another child. Unwillingly, the goddess agreed, and gave birth to her second child not too long later – a son.

At that, she thought that their relationship could be spared. Metuculosus had given them a second chance – or so she thought.

Saevis put all his time into raising his son and ignoring his daughter, preparing his son to take over his throne and rule his realm.

That's when Carissimmi began to feel on edge. She began to suspect that he had false affections for her, and married her just to boost his reputation.

Then, all the horrible things began to occur.

Her daughter would come home to see her mom lying on the floor of her room, crying and looking quite defeated.

Dark bruises would create a pattern on her skin, her eyes would lose their light, and as the days continued to drag by, her smile would begin to fade.

Ancora and Metu would stay up late, listening as their father's screams echoed through the castle. The goddess would sit there, frightened, as her younger brother seemed to appraise his father's words.

Saevis would use his wife for his own pleasure and entertainment from then on. He didn't need her anymore.

Then, she got pregnant once more. Not knowing the gender of the baby, Saevis took disinterest to Carissimmi's pregnancy.

Until she gave birth and he found out that it was a little boy.

Now _that_ – that terrified him. Metu was the perfect king in his mind; this spawn of his _wench_ was threatening to take over.

He knew Carissimmi adored Xibalba with every part of her being. She would raise him right, and that meant that he'd be able to rise to the throne at any time.

From then on, there was only one thought in the king's mind. He had to eliminate the one thing that was keeping him from success.

 _Her._

* * *

"Come here darling," she grinned, arms out as she gestured for her son to come her way. The young god stepped forward, and Carissimmi pulled him in front of the mirror.

"If you're coming to the summon with me _mi vida,_ you need to brush that mop you call hair." A light chuckle as the boy scowled, facing the mirror as his mother ran a comb through his white locks.

"Why do I need to look so presentable?," Xibalba whined, grimacing as she pulled at some knots in his hair. His wings ruffled in slight discomfort, and Carissimmi slowed down as soon as she noticed.

"Because a goddess from another realm has asked to make peace with us," she murmured, meeting his gaze in the mirror. "I won't have my son looking like one of the Forgotten himself."

Xibalba giggled slightly, and his mother couldn't help but join him. "Plus," she continued. "Your father will be there. You know how he is about us looking upright and proper."

One last tug, and she set the comb down on the dresser. "There you go," she murmured, running a hand through his hair for a moment before continuing.

"There's my handsome little prince," she grinned, laying her hands on his shoulders. "I can't believe I have such a wonderful son," she murmured, kissing his cheek before standing.

A small check of herself in the mirror – she pulled the sleeves of her gown down over her wrists. A flick of her hand, and her crown came up to rest on her head.

Carissimmi spread out her wings for a moment – brushing off any dust that had rested on them. "You cleaned your wings, right?," she asked, looking down at her son.

Xibalba nodded, and his mother smiled. "Alright. Let's get going, yeah?" She held out her hand for him to take, and together they walked out the door.

That was the moment that everything went wrong.

With a flick of her wrist, the hallway's large doors swung open to lead into the throne room. Xibalba held on to his mother's hand, yet still trailed slightly behind her.

There sat Coraje, goddess of courage and strong-hearted will. Xibalba took in her appearance – she seemed quite strong and powerful, and she dressed like it.

"Mamá?," he asked, tugging on his mother's sleeve. "Why is she sitting in your chair?" That was a good question. Carissimmi had noticed it the moment they walked in, and let go of Xibalba's hand as he spoke.

"Saevis," she plainly stated, walking up to her husband with confusion and tension in her eyes. "May I ask why you allowed our _guest_ to sit in my throne?"

Her husband rolled his eyes before looking over at Coraje, nodding to her once in the process. The goddess stood and bowed to him before disappearing in a curl of smoke.

Carissimmi's eyes had narrowed by that point, hands resting on her hips as her lips pursed. "Saevis," she growled. "You better have a good explanation for this."

As Saevis moved closer to her, Xibalba moved farther away towards the door. If this was going to be another one of his parents' fights, he didn't want to be a part of it.

A single hand tugged at the door. _Nothing._ The door wouldn't budge. He tried again, but to no avail. At that moment, he wished he had practiced on mastering his teleportation. The young god was confused, but looked back at his parents nonetheless.

"Well my dear…" Saevis' voice rang clearly through the throne room as he walked around his wife. A single finger simply trailed over her shoulders, and Carissimmi shuddered in disgust.

"There was no meeting. It was simply all a hoax, to make you come out of that damn room of yours." The goddess tried to take a step back, gasping, but was yanked back towards him as he grabbed her wrists.

"Let go of me," she grunted, trying to pull, tug, and yank herself from his grasp. Saevis simply smiled, chuckling darkly as poisonous wings stretched out behind him. "Your son is watching…"

The god glanced over at Xibalba, who was simply cowering in the corner, and shrugged. "I don't care," he muttered, hollowed eyes staring at Carissimmi with hatred.

"You are a threat to me and my plans," Saevis grumbled, holding onto her wrists with one hand as the other grabbed her chin. "I want you out of my castle – out of my life - permanently."

The goddess' golden eyes grew wide in shock before she was thrown violently to the ground. Her body slammed into the rough stone, and Xibalba screamed.

"You serve me no purpose," he hissed, towering over her. "I just wanted you for the crown, the power, and the riches." A dark chuckle. "You really were too easy to manipulate _my dear…_ Yet, that's what you'd expect for marrying an angel."

A snap of his fingers, and two guards appeared in a plume of black mist. "Take her," he spat. "And do what you please with her." Saevis turned away from Carissimmi's quivering body and headed towards his throne.

"No!," she screeched, fighting as the guards grabbed her wrists. A slap to her face – the goddess glared up at the guards with a fierce intensity.

Xibalba cried out – reaching for his mother with an outstretched hand. Tears rolled down the prince's face as he watched his struggling mother get torn from the room.

Carissimmi's golden eyes flashed over to look at her son in fear – something he had never seen from her before. He saw her lips move; she whispered something, and oh gods he wished he knew what.

Her wings dropped helplessly on the floor as she was dragged through the doorway. A loud slam, and the doors had closed.

The little angel stared at the spot his mother last was – those damn doors. If he wasn't scared of his father's wrath, he'd be sprinting out the door in a hurry to save her.

Red eyes flashed over to glare at Saevis, who had resulted to lounging in his wife's chair. "Why'd you do that to Mamá?," he hissed, storming up to his dad in a sudden rage.

Saevis glanced down at his son with disgust – Xibalba was always the runt of the litter to him – a kid who was too sweet for his own good.

"It's personal matters son," he grumbled, shifting slightly in the chair before waving his hand. The doors to the castle opened, and he nodded towards the hallway.

"Go to your room," he muttered. "Now." Xibalba stood there, wondering whether it was worth standing up to his father or not.

With a huff, he whirled around and stormed out of the room. The shock was just beginning to fade away, and the reality of the situation weighed down upon him like nothing else.

His mother was truly gone. Gods – who knew what they'd do to her. He had no idea, but he did know that he would never see that warm gaze again.

* * *

That's why it was such a surprise when he saw her appear out of thin air.

She looked exactly the same as he remembered – eyes bright, smile wide – he was stuck. He wasn't sure whether he would see her again.

But here she was, giving him a smile he knew all too well. "Oh my little prince," she rasped, glancing down at him with a warm, yet melancholy gaze. "I missed you so much."

His mouth hung open slightly, staring at her at if she was just a mirage. All the feelings that he had pent up over the years – the feelings over her being dead – were placing him in a state of confusion.

Xibalba was unsure whether to be joyous or sad; here he was thinking she had been tortured to death, when there wasn't even a single scratch on her fair skin.

Her golden eyes blinked at him as the smile slowly slid off her face. "Oh…" she murmured, breaking the silence once more. "I thought you'd be happier to see me, mi vida…"

And at that, Xibalba felt the walls come down.

His breath hitched as tears blurred his vision, and he felt his body begin to tremble as he realized. She really was here, with him – his mother was finally okay.

"It… it can't be you," he rasped, blinking tears out of his eyes as he saw her smile completely disappear. "You were dead! Father he – he said you _died!"_

Carissimmi could only sigh. "He lied Xibalba," she murmured. "That's all he ever does – he lies." She floated a few inches closer. The feathers on her wings ruffled slightly in the breeze – she tucked some hair behind her ear.

"Mijo… please. Don't be upset." Her fingertips rested on his chin gently, tilting his head up to she could look into his eyes. "I've wanted to see you again for so long. And look at you…"

She gave him a small smile – gently brushing away the tears on his cheeks. "You've definitely changed, but you're also as handsome as I always imagined you to be."

Xibalba seemed to break down at her touch, more tears flooding down his cheeks as she continued to grin down at him.

With one swift movement, Carissimmi gently pulled him into her arms. "It's okay," she whispered. "I'll never leave you again. I promise."

* * *

"That is such a plot twist!"

Xibalba's hands slowly clenched into fists as he glared down at the small girl. "What did I say about talking!?," he growled. "I think I've told you all to be quiet several times already."

Jane snickered. "Well what do you expect? None of us expected that your mom would come into the mix. That's pretty cool that she was okay after everything that happened."

Her friends couldn't help but nod at that. Xibalba just rolled his eyes; by this point, he didn't really care. This story was far too long – he couldn't wait for it to be over.


	2. Author's Note (READTo Be Deleted Soon)

**Author's Note:**

 _I want to apologize for spending months away from this story. School and my personal life have been making it rough for me, so I only have half of the second chapter done. This chapter will be deleted soon, to be replaced by Chapter 2, which I promise will come sometime before the end of this week. I'm getting back on board with the story, and I greatly apologize for spending so long from it._

 _Thanks_

 _~lamuexte_


	3. Author's Note Again (TBD - my apologies)

Yo!

So I wanted to severely apologize for forgetting about this story. I know that blaming it on school and personal life is hard to believe after it being an entire year, but it's the truth, and it all caught up to me and I _completely_ forgot about this story.

I do want to continue it... but the inspiration and ideas I had for it are gone. I'm going to try to restart this, but if not, I'll write another author's note to let everyone know that I'll discontinue it. For now though - keep a little hope! I'll try to restart this to the best of my abilities.

Some reviews/comments brought me back to remembering this story, so I thank you for bringing my attention to it.

Let's see if I can kickstart this up again!

\- Author


End file.
